The New Girls
by the one in pink
Summary: Massie and the Pretty Committee are finally in eighth grade. Everythings going well until Omelie and the Glamorous Girls arrive. Can Massie save her popularity and her boyfriend? Please read and tell me what you think :


The Clique

The New Girls

PS. I don't own the Clique! But I do own the Glamorous Girls :)

Intro of old Characters:

Massie Block- still as hot as ever, still sitting in her throne of popularity. Or so she hopes.

Alicia Rivera- Decides to try once again to take Massie's Alpha spot.

Kristen Gregory- Will she and Dune hit it off again this year?

Dylan Marvil- Lost the weight, but will she be able to keep it off after figuring out someone's snatching her guy?

Claire Lyons - Cam and her are tight until the new girls come. Will they be able to keep it that way?

Olivia Ryan - Trying desperately to keep up with the Pretty Committee. She might as well join the new girls...

Derrick Harrington, aka Derrington - Will he keep chasing Massie after the new girls come?

Cam Fisher - Does his heart still belong to Claire?

Josh- Wants to stay friends with Kemp, which proves pretty impossible.

Kemp - Wants to get back at Josh for stealing Alicia.

Dune - Got expelled from his school and decided to attend OCD, with his friends and the Glamorous Girls.

Intro of new Characters:

Omelie Wood - As Alpha of the Glamorous Girls, she is responsible for her clique and the boys getting expelled from their school, Greedlynn Middle School.

Adrianne Lux - The proud Beta of the Glamorous Girls, but that spot may be slipping to Brianne.

Jessica White - The preppy, bubbly girl. And threatening Olivia Ryan's spot as head cheerleader, too.

Brianne Smith - The snob of the group, and her pretty face and nasty comebacks this year are slowly stealing Adrianne's spot as Omelie's best friend.

Bristol Hanes - Has her eyes on the Briarwood Boys!

Nick Hanes - Bristol's HAWT brother, and competeing with the soccer star Derrington.

Tanner MacDonald - Fighting with his best friend, Dune.

Paul MacDonald- Trying to become BFF's! with Dune to get back at Tanner.

Casey Roberts - Cute but a little obnoxious...

Massie Block was standing outside in the front of the school with her four best friends, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire. And one girl that was _definately_ not one of her besties, Olivia Ryan. Small crowds of B-listers were watching them enviously.

"Massie! Massie!" Olivia cooed excitedly.

"What?" Massie snapped, hardly even glancing in Olivia's direction.

"There here." Olivia pointed to an unrealistic-ly shiny limo driving into OCD's parking lot. Olivia was referring to the new girls coming to their school, the so-called Glamorous Girls. Massie was skeptical that they were going to be much glamorous.

"Where!?" Kristen squealed, following Olivia's hand. "Ehmagawd!"

Everyone knew why Kristen was so excited. Dune, her uber-good _friend_ (wink) was coming, and would be attending, OCD.

But Massie wasn't sharing Kristen's mood. "What showoffs. They awb-viously don't own that, they just rented it for some grand entrance here." Massie rolled her eyes. The girls watched at Kara Lynn, the 7th grade alpha, whispered excitedly to her friends. Kristen scowled.

Alicia giggled. "Those aren't the Glamorous Girls."

Massie turned her attention back to the limo. Out came Strawberry and Kori, the two knockoffs of Dylan and Kristen. Everyone standing in the front of the school waiting for the new girls let out a rumble of laughter.

"What LBR's. Look Dylan, Strawberry is wearing the same pair of Sevens you did yesterday." Massie said.

"Eww, I have a stalker." Dylan frowned. All of the girls giggled.

Massie felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "AHHHHH!" she screamed, startled.

A familiar laugh made her whoosh around. "Derrick Harrington, don't you ever scare me like that again." She said, making sure each of her friends had their eyes on her. They did.

"I scare you, Massie?" Derrington teased, pretending to sound hurt.

"When you plan sneek attacks on me, yes." She flashed him a smile. But all of a sudden, Derrick's eyes were elsewhere. Cam, Josh, and Kemp, who had been approaching, looked too.

"Whoa." Kemp said. Massie, slightly scared, turned to look. They were staring across the lot at 5 awb-viously glamorous girls and 5 super hawt guys getting out of a Hummer.

"Eh. Ma. Gawd." She said, taking quick glanes at her boyfriend. "_Those_ are the Glamorous Girls?" Her voice wobbled.

The girl in front was pale, with wavy white-blonde hair and freckles sprinkled on her nose and cheeks. Her eyes were a bright blue. (Omelie Wood)

Walking on her right side was a super-tan girl with super-dark brown hair and soft green eyes. (Adrianne Lux)

On her left side was a pale girl with freckles and short, straight blonde hair. Underneath the blonde was dark brown. Her hazel eyes were squinted in a snotty way. (Brianne Smith)

Standing next to the snotty blonde/brown was yet another super tan girl, with blonde, wavy hair that was worn in a high ponytail. She had bright blue eyes. (Jessica White)

On the other side of the dark haired girl was a pretty girl with red/blonde curley hair with light blue-green eyes. (Bristol Hanes)

Following behind the pretty girls were 5 guys.

One had messy, dirty blonde hair, a tan, toned body and freckles sprinkled on his face. He had bright blue eyes. (Dune)

Another was pale, with chocolate hair that sat floppily, swooshed to the side of his face. He had blue-green eyes that matched the red-heads. (Nick Hanes)

The one next to him was pale,with super-dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.

There was another that was tan, with chocolate brown hair and bright, sharp brown eyes.

The last one was pale, with dirty blonde hair. His eyes were green.

Massie felt her heart drop. Who were these girls? Stepping in to ruin her popularity?

"Kristen!" the hawtest guy, with the dirty blonde hair and tan, called. Massie's jaw dropped. Kristen dated _this_ hawttie?

"Dune! Hey!" She exclaimed casually, trying to contain her excitment.

The group walked towards her. When they finally made it there, Dune pulled her into a hug.

"Kristen, these are my friends. Nick," He pointed to the boy with the blue-green eyes. "Tanner," He pointed to the one with the bright blue eyes. "Paul," He pointed the the one with the brown eyes."andd Casey." He pointed to the one with the green eyes.

"Hey, Kristen." Casey greeted her.

"And guys, " Dune said, turning to the Glamorous Girls. "This is Kristen."

"Aww Dune, she's cute." The prettiest blonde that had been leading the girls said. Dune blushed. "I'm Omelie." She said, giving a small wave. "And this is Adrianne, Brianne, Jessica, and Bristol." She motioned to the girls, saying thier names in the order they had been walking.

"Hi." Kristen stammered. Massie glared.

"Kristen, why don't you introduce _us_?" Kemp said.

Omelie giggled. Dune glared. Massie frowned. Kristen smiled.

"Girls, this is Derrick, Cam, Josh, and Kemp." Kristen said, motioning to each guy.

"Hi boys." Omelie said. They all looked down shyly. Massie glared at Derrington.

"Kerrr-isten." Massie snapped. "Are you forgetting someone?"

"Well it was nice chatting with you Kristen, but we have to go now." She sneered at Massie as she walked. Nick, Tanner, Paul, and Casey followed. "See ya later, Kristen." Kristen blushed. "Bye, Dune."

Derrington, Josh, Kemp, and Cam watched as the went. "Derrrrr-icckkk." Massie whined.

"What?" He asked, sounded dazed.

"Come awn." She walked away with her friends, feeling dazed and confused. What had just happened? She knew one thing for sure. Omelie Wood and the Glamorous Girls, _had_ to go.

A/N: I know, kinda short. Just the first chapter. Tell me what you think! What do you want to happen next? :)

xoxo, Kay


End file.
